FIG. 7 is a prior art cable protection and guide device which illustrates a number of pairs of right and left spaced side plate portions 510A and 510B connected to each other. FIG. 7 depicts a mounting fixed end and a mounting movable end. Connecting arms 520 are bridged on a bending inner circumferential side 500A and on a bending outer circumferential side 500B of the side plate portions 510A and 510B in alternating intervals. A cable or cables C are accommodated in a cable accommodating space which is rectangular in cross section. The cable accommodating space is surrounded by the pair of right and left side plate portions 510A and 510B and the connecting arms 520, 520 disposed in a bridged state on the bending inner circumferential side and on the bending outer circumferential side.
In such a conventional protection and guide device 500, pairs of right and left side plate portions 510A (510B) are integrally formed. Each of the pairs of right and left side plate portions 510A (510B) include front plate portions 511A connected to the preceding side plate portions 510A (510B). Rear plate portions 512A are connected to the subsequent side plate portions, and flexible coupling portions 513A intervene and are interposed between the front plate portions 511A and the rear plate portions 512A. Snap-fit mechanisms, which are connected to adjacent side plate portions 510A (510B) by engaging each other, are provided between rear plate portions 512A of the preceding side plate 510A (510B) and front plate portions 511A of subsequent side plate portions 510A (510B) connected to the rear plate portions 512A.
Adjacent side plate portions 510A (510B) interconnected through these snap-fit mechanisms are detachable from each other and maintenance can be easily attained.
FIG. 7, just described, is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-250258 sometimes referred to herein as Patent Reference 1.